


Semper Fi（永远忠诚）

by shunziqing



Category: Generation Kill, NCIS
Genre: Chinese, Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“他看起来不像是个海陆队员。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
1、  
  
“他看起来不像是个海陆队员。”McGee用怀疑的眼神看着大屏幕，深思熟虑地说道，“更别提上尉。”  
  
DiNozzo懒洋洋地靠着椅背，双手叉在脑后，闻言对他露出狼一般的笑容：“怎么？因为他金发？还是那婴儿般无辜的绿眼睛？”  
  
“Tony，”McGee强调，“他是常春藤大学毕业的高材生，Dartmouth。貌似。”  
  
“喔啊！小心你说的话，McDead！你的意思是说，只有考不上大学的蠢蛋、罪犯、头脑简单的大块头们才会去当兵？被Gibbs知道——容我提醒你，Gibbs*总是*会知道，你死定了。”  
  
“你也是，DiNozzo，如果在接下来的十秒钟内你不能给我有用的线索的话。”他们的银发上司应声出现，端着咖啡杯自Tony身后从容走过。  
  
Tony像听到“立正”的士兵一样猛地在椅子里了挺直了身板儿：“头儿！”他叫道，朝屏幕比了比，“Nathaniel Fick，国防部的实习生，主攻中东方面形势。据我们询问过的人表示，他和我们的联络官受害人——漂亮的（pretty）petty officer Alice Doughterty似乎‘有一腿’，”他伸出手指比了个引号的姿势，“据说他们眉来眼去有一段时间了，Alice的同事说近期她表现异常，焦躁、沮丧， 有可能是他们之间出了什么问题。”  
  
Gibbs站在屏幕前，开始浏览Fick的档案，Tony走到他身旁：“他是个前海陆队员，参加了伊拉克战争，回来后升职为上尉，04年荣誉退伍，进了哈佛商学院，”McGee在一旁发出一声很具有暗示性的哼，Tony故意忽略了他，“他有技巧，并且很容易弄到枪支。”  
  
“还有，”McGee插进来，从他的电脑里调出另一份表格，“她在被害当天给Fick打过电话，”通话清单上有一行清晰地显示着电话的接收方，“4个小时后，她就在自己公寓里被射杀了。”  
  
“我说，”Gibbs歪了歪头，冲Tony挑起一根眉毛，“你还在等什么，DiNozzo？去把他带进来。”  
  
“就去，头儿！”  
  
“Ziva在受害人的CO那儿，捎上她。”  
  
“我就是想说，Boss，”Tony一边收拾背包一边嘴里不停地叨唠，“菜鸟这里不相信海陆能上哈佛。”  
  
“我没那么说，Tony！”McGee急促地辩解——显然为自己的性命担忧，“我就是说，呃，他看起来不像个海陆……”  
  
“哦他是海陆没错，一眼就能看出来。”Gibbs轻松地说。  
  
McGee看上去完全不明白：“……怎么看？”  
  
Tony受不了地翻了个大大地白眼：“头发，McDummy！头发！如果不是对部队有种特别扭曲的爱，没人会十年如一日地这么虐待自己的发型的！”  
  
——啪——  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
凡是服过役的人都能一眼就看出来Nathaniel Fick是个军人——透过他那过分漂亮的外表和文邹邹的气质——不只是发型的缘故，还有他笔直的脊背和眼中的坚定。  
  
从Gibbs走进审讯室，对上那人清澈但略带疲惫的眼神，到他在桌子对面坐定时，他基本已经能肯定这个人没什么可能会在审讯中被击垮。  
  
“上尉，”Gibbs开始，却被打断。  
  
“Agent Gibbs，拜托，叫我Nate。”  
  
“Nate，”银发探员并不打开桌子上的文件夹，只是专注地看着对方，“你和petty officer Alice Dougherty是什么关系？”  
  
Nate没有回避他的目光，但他眼睛里有什么情绪发生了变化，“我们在工作上有过合作，她是个称职的联络官，我们是——朋友。”  
  
“你有枪吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“在被害的当天晚上，Alice给你打过电话，你们说了什么？”  
  
这回Nate移开了目光，他看着Gibbs左肩上方的某点，说道：“她听起来很焦虑，说想和我谈谈，但当我问她发生什么事时，她挂断了。我试着打回去，但却直接转入语音信箱。”说话时，Nate始终保持这面无表情，但Gibbs认得内疚的样子，无论它被掩藏的多好。  
  
“那么，上尉，”Gibbs挑战，没有被纠正，“案发当晚，你在哪儿？”  
  
所有情绪瞬间从Nate脸上蒸发了，Gibbs发现自己正对着一双完全无法解读的铅绿色眼睛，薄唇紧紧地抿成一条直线：“我在家里，一个人。”  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
走出审讯室，Gibbs在身后合上门，对旁边倚着墙壁的DiNozzo说：“他在撒谎。”  
  
“你觉得他杀了petty officer Doughtery？”Tony问。  
  
“不。”是Gibbs的回答，“找出他在案发当晚去了哪儿。”  
  
等DiNozzo在身后中气十足地叫完“这就去，头儿！”后，银发探员才满意地转身，去给自己弄更多咖啡。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
人们说“永远忠诚”，Gibbs懂得那个，同时他也懂得Nate眼里的疲惫，有时候他也有同样的感觉。但是这世上有一种忠诚，有一种爱，是无论你经历过什么、被怎么样背叛、失望了多少次，都无法抛弃的。Gibbs尊重这种忠诚，他也尊重所有保有这种忠诚的人。  
  
Nate Fick不是他们的凶手。  
  
这在Gibbs第一次望进对方眼睛里时就可以确定，那是一双经历过死亡，懂得生命价值的眼睛。像Fick这样的人，这辈子除非没有其他任何选择否则绝不会轻易取人性命。  
  
但那不意味着Gibbs会就这样让一个谎言从他眼皮底下溜走，他是最棒的罪案调查员，他会见鬼的做好自己的工作。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Gibbs回到办公室的时候，Tony和Ziva正处于又一轮嘴仗初期的对峙阶段，当然这还未成形的拌嘴被他们的上司无情地扼杀了。  
  
“有什么发现？”他一边快步走向自己的桌子一边问。  
  
“侦察兵都是鬼祟的混蛋？”DiNozzo显然还没进入公事状态，他轻松地调笑道，“无论这个Nate Fick在私人时间里干些什么，他都不想任何人知道。我是说，这挺不公平，用自己的侦察兵技巧什么的，好像作弊。”  
  
Ziva捋了捋头发，瞥了他一眼：“我正要跟Tony解释究竟为什么有人*不想*把自己的隐私全都摊在所有人面前。”  
  
如果不是更了解自己的手下，Gibbs几乎会以为他们什么也没发现。但是不，Gibbs*确实*知道自己的手下，更重要的是，他知道DiNozzo：“在雷达范围外活动是侦察兵的本能。”他说，“你究竟有没有东西给我，DiNozzo？！”  
  
Tony的笑容大而明亮：“哦耶，他们可能是挺厉害的海陆，但我们是更厉害的调查员。”他拿起遥控器在大屏幕上调出一份文件，“Fick近期的电话记录， 一直都挺正常，工作、家人、餐馆外卖，直到案发的两天前，他接到这个电话，”年轻探员指了指记录上被特殊标记的一行，“我们查了这个号码——”  
  
“属于一个Staff Sargent Brad Colbert，”Ziva流畅地接下话头，从自己电脑上调出另一份档案，“伊拉克战争的时候Fick曾是他的CO，后来Fick退役，他还呆在部队里。案发前两天，他刚刚结束他的第三趟阿富汗之旅返回本土。”  
  
Gibbs挑起一根眉毛，正要说什么，却被桌上的电话声打断。他拿起话筒，无论那头的人说了什么，他的表情都没有任何显露，只是快速地哼了几声同意，然后挂断。  
  
DiNozzo继续说道：“我们追踪了Colbert的手机，猜猜他在哪儿，头儿？”  
  
“他在这儿。”Gibbs坚定地回答。  
  
“……呃，当然，这是个蠢问题。他要不在DC我也不会这么问——”  
  
“不，DiNozzo，他在*这儿*。”Gibbs重复，“警卫正在带他上来。”  
  
“什么？！”  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Staff Sargent Brad Colbert的外号是“冰人”，DiNozzo能看出来为什么。  
  
身材高大，腰板挺直，冰蓝色的眼睛里几乎找不到情感的痕迹，虽然身着便服，但是“冷血勇士”的形象昭然若揭。  
  
“Agent Gibbs，”Colbert开口，声音低沉醇滑，“Nate Fick不是你们要找的人，前天晚上他和我在一起。”  
  
Tony冲Ziva做了个O的口型——没错，这下可有趣了。  
  
“可以和酒店工作人员查证。他在晚上8点左右到达我住的酒店，直到第二天早上上班时间。”  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
“Mr.Fick，”DiNozzo把头探近审讯室里，“你可以走了。”  
  
“什么？”Nate诧异地盯着他，显然没料到事情会这么轻易地解决。  
  
“你的不在场证明查实了。”Tony咧出一个大大的笑容，“或者说现身了。”  
  
Nate眯起眼。所实话，那是个很有威慑力的表情，但对于把Gibbs的杀人瞪视当家常便饭的DiNozzo来说根本是小菜一碟。  
  
看到办公大厅里Brad‘高人一等’的身影的时候，Nate尖锐地吸了一口气：“你他妈的智障，Brad。”他哑声道。  
  
高个男人挑起一边嘴角，眼底的冰川消融不见，“怎么我以为你在伊拉克的时候就闹清楚了，长官，毕竟我确实和Ray Fucking Person同车。”  
  
“别叫我‘长官’。”  
  
“Aye aye，*长官*。”  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
“也许他们只是朋友，你知道，同甘苦共患难的兄弟情谊什么的。”就在那天晚上，他们收拾东西准备回家，而DiNozzo开始考虑要不要直接在睡在办公室 （因为反正第二天要早到）的时候，McGee说出了这句话。他听起来自己也不太信服，但话已出口，Tony怎会错过这大好机会。  
  
他给了年轻探员一个深深深深充满怜悯的眼神，用对待小孩子的口吻说道：“那个家伙刚刚在阿富汗呆了六个月，六个月，除了沙子、自杀式炸弹、枪、大老爷们儿 战友们啥也没有，而他回国后做的第一件事不是回家，而是跳上飞机，穿过整个国家，只为了见他的*前*指挥官？而且是五年前就退役了的前指挥官？”他翻了个 白眼，“耶，这真是非常非常纯洁的兄弟情，McNaive。”  
  
“呃，是，好吧。那确实听起来……”  
  
“我觉得他们挺相配，”Ziva说，“而且看起来都很火辣。”  
  
“你觉得？”DiNozzo干巴巴地说，“我敢打赌Abby这会儿正在收集他们的监控录像了。”  



	2. Chapter 2

  
2、  
  
“你今天不应该去。”Nate从冰箱里拿出两瓶啤酒，递了一瓶给Brad。后者正四仰八叉地摊在他客厅的沙发里，似乎打定主意在此扎营不挪窝了。  
  
那完全就是Brad的意图，除非他有更好的选择，像是——*床*。他伸手接过啤酒，拧开盖喝了一口：“我想如果你因为某些并没做过的狗屎进了监狱，Mike大概会把我开膛破肚——用一把螺丝起子，或者其他什么同样不锋利的东西，那会很痛。”  
  
Nate挑起一根眉毛：“我以为‘冰人’是觉不到痛的。”然后表情转为严肃，“Brad，那些探员看起来足够称职，他们会找到真的凶手的。而DADT并不只是说说而已。”  
  
“第一，”Brad竖起一根手指，“如果他们像你说的那么称职，那他们早晚会发现你那晚在哪儿的。第二，所有我他妈在乎的人基本上都知道了，他们可能是一 帮智障，但他们是一帮观察力敏锐的智障，他们有眼睛。至于其他人——操他的。第三，木已成舟，你屁也改变不了。现在，坐下喝你的啤酒，然后停止瞎操心。”  
  
Nate呼出一口气，在Brad身边坐下，他们的膝盖紧挨着，但他并没有把酒瓶送到嘴边，只是在手里拿着。  
  
过了一阵儿，Brad放弃了：“好吧，Nate，怎么回事？”他问。  
  
“……Alice在被害当天给我打过电话，”他缓缓说道，转头看着Brad，眼睛绿得不可思议。在灯光下，他皮肤苍白，眼眶带着微微的粉红色，像是刚刚哭 过，但Brad太清楚了，眼泪和LT不属于同一个世界。“她听起来很紧张，然后突然就挂断了。我应该，我应该更坚持点儿，我分心了，我以为——”他没有说 下去。  
  
“你以为她想约你出去。”Brad替他说道。  
  
Nate低下头，拇指无意识地摩挲着手里的酒瓶。  
  
“Jesus，Nate。你确实认识到你救不了所有人对吧？”  
  
“Fuck you，Brad，”Nate猛地抬头，语气简短而坚定，“你知道我没那么自大。”  
  
“耶，”Brad了解地看着他，“耶，但你无论如何都想试一试。”  
  
Nate没有答话。  
  
猜就是。  
  
Nate是总能看到希望的那个。无论失望过多少次，他都仍然愿意相信人性中的善良，愿意相信会有更好的明天，只要你足够努力。Nate是那个完美主义 者，Brad不是。Brad是个彻头彻尾的现实主义者，他活在今天，享受今天，从不对未来产生无谓的期待。他们之间的关系不应该这么融洽的，那种契合感， 像两块完美扣合的拼图，不应该这么强烈的。这本不该行得通的，但五年过去了，Brad想也许下一个五年、下下个五年，这说不定还能行得通。  
  
“我们可都是固执的混蛋，是不？”他轻松地说，举起自己的酒瓶。  
  
Nate定定地看了他一会儿，然后表情柔软下来，玻璃瓶相撞发出清脆的声响：“干杯。”他说。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
夜里，Brad模模糊糊地觉得身边有动静，然后就突然从浅眠转为全然的警醒——他只回来了五天，还没能适应手中无枪的空落感、柔软的床铺和床上另一个人的 存在。他下意识地伸手去摸自己的M4，却只摸到光滑的皮肤，在他手掌底下干燥而温暖。现实这才击中Brad，没有沙子，没有枪，没有阿富汗，只有 Nate，和他的床，又大又软。睡意回流，他突然觉得眼皮沉重，但他没有松开握住Nate胳膊的手。  
  
“Brad，”Nate的声音低沉而柔软，“是我。得去趟厕所。”  
  
Brad发出一声含糊的嘟囔，手上使劲，直把另一人拉到自己身上，瞅也没瞅就随便逮着个地方把嘴唇贴上去，从他嘴边扑扇着睫毛的感觉来看，应该是Nate 的眼角。虽然身上的家伙还穿着T恤短裤，但肌肤相贴的感觉真是他妈的好。他把一个膝盖挤进Nate两腿中间，轻轻磨蹭，感到身上的人抖了抖。  
  
“Brad。”Nate没有挣开，但语气里确实多了一丝丝LT式的警告。  
  
“呣，”Brad摊开五指，贴在Nate后腰，对着他的颧骨道，“我没做梦……”  
  
Nate动了动脑袋，然后是嘴唇上的湿润和柔软，“那很好，Brad，那很好。现在如果你能放开我两分钟，让我去趟该死的厕所。”  
  
Brad无声地笑了：“遵命，长官。”  
  
“睡你的觉，Brad。”  
  
Nate并没有真正用上LT的命令语气，但Brad还是听话地沉入了梦乡。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
早上，Brad在咖啡和培根煎蛋的香气中醒来，他看了看表——7点半，说明Nate应该已经晨跑回来了。他躺在床上，把脑袋清空，试图巨细靡遗地铭记这一 刻：新鲜食物的香味、被单磨蹭肌肤的感觉、晨光从半敞的窗帘后射在墙上的样子、Nate在厨房翻报纸的声音、NATE……  
  
Brad翻个身，把脸埋在Nate的枕头里深深吸了口气，然后起身随手抓了一条短裤套上——不是他的，不过他不介意。  
  
厨房里，Nate已经西装革履整装待发地咂饮着他的第二杯咖啡。Brad扫了眼桌上，挑眉：“咖啡、培根、煎蛋*和*甜甜圈？你想把我喂胖么？”  
  
Nate用评估的眼神从上到下打量了打量Brad，点头道：“你是需要长回些重量。”  
  
Brad斜斜挑起嘴角，打开甜甜圈的盒子，“粉红色糖霜？我就知道你完全退化成软包子娘娘腔平民了，*长官*。”  
  
Nate耸耸肩：“那个服务生喜欢我。”  
  
“呣，”Brad用指尖沾起一点儿糖粉放进嘴里，看见Nate的目光不自觉地落在自己唇上，眼底闪过一丝笑意。他倾身，一边拿开对方手里的咖啡，一边吻住他。Nate向后仰起头，顺从地对他开启双唇。  
  
他们懒懒地接吻，潦草，有点黏黏糊糊，带着咖啡和一丝糖味儿，直到Nate从喉咙深处发出一声低低的‘嗯……’。  
  
“……你还有几个神秘爱慕者是我需要知道的？”Brad贴着Nate湿润的嘴唇轻道。  
  
“唔，有这么一个大高个儿，金发，蓝眼，酷的要命，固执的混蛋硬脑壳海军中士。”  
  
“哦？那我可要会一会。”  
  
他们继续接吻，直到Nate不情愿但坚定地退开身：“我迟到了，”他说，去拿他的公文包和便携咖啡杯，最后在Brad嘴边印下一吻，“晚上回来。”  
  
Brad靠着流理台，在胸前盘起胳膊：“我知道这听起来像是绝望操他妈的主妇什么的，但我会在这等你回来，长官。”  
  
Nate警告地指着他：“你最好是。”  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
然而到了晚上，Brad却没有等到回来的Nate。  
  
距离Nate理应到家的时间已经过了一个小时，没有事先通知而爽约不是LT的作风，不好的预感在Brad胸中纠结成一团。  
  
他走到窗边，往街上看去——Nate的车就停在街角他惯用的位置。突然间，像是有冰水注进血脉中，Brad此时的感觉就如同那时沙漠中的那座桥上，四周一片漆黑，他从瞄准镜里看到树丛中有敌人的身影。  
  
 _“树丛里有人。”_  
  
枪声大作。  
  
“……Nate。”


	3. Chapter 3

****  
3、  
  
当天。06：45 am。  
  
“Tony！谁是你的蜜糖老爹？！”Abby基本上可以兴奋得飞起来。  
  
Tony哆嗦了一下：“呃，Abbs？你昨晚*回*家了么？还有你究竟摄入了*多少*caf-paw？”  
  
“还不够多，显然。等你看到我发现什么会爱死我的——不是说平时你就不爱我——告诉我你爱我，Tony。”  
  
“你知道我爱你，Abby。”Tony宠溺地微笑，一面翻开手机，“告诉我你的发现足够叫我们无畏的领导起床。”  
  
“叫谁起床，DiNozzo？”Gibbs大步走进实验室，一手咖啡，一手藏在背后。  
  
Tony连个磕巴都没打：“菜鸟和Ziva，而且我会带着极大的满足叫他们起床。早，头儿。不是说我不愿意叫你起床，我很高兴叫你起床，亲力亲为——呃，那听起来不太对头，不过话又说回来——”  
  
“GIBBS！只是我还是你今天看起来格外英俊迷人？！”他的话被Abby的欢呼打断，两个男人同时对哥特女孩出奇欢快的情绪打了个颤。Gibbs看了一 眼堆满了caf-paw空杯的垃圾桶，和DiNozzo对了个眼神。Tony心领神会地接过他背后手里的饮料，藏在了质谱分析仪后面，时间刚好够 Gibbs伸出双臂接住飞扑过来的Abby。  
  
当女孩的拥抱时间变得过长时，Gibbs轻轻揪了揪她的小辫子，道：“Abby，有什么发现？”  
  
“我们的petty officer被人勒索了。”Abby终于脱离Gibbs的怀抱，开始进入正题，“我查看了她的邮箱，发现了这个。”  
  
大屏幕上出现了几张照片。  
  
“哦啊，”DiNozzo叹道，“那是Richardson议员吗？”  
  
“正是。”Abby甜甜地答道，“Richardson议员和我们的petty officer有私情，有人利用这点向她要挟。”  
  
“DiNozzo，我们有个安全漏洞。”Gibbs命令道。  
  
“这就叫菜鸟起床，查出Alice负责的项目。”  
  
“Abby，发邮件的人——”  
  
“耐心，Gunny，耐心总能给你你所需的~”Abby继续欢快地在键盘上轻敲，“这是我从Alice电脑上恢复的一部分被删除的文件，是关于中东战略形 势的报告，我猜这就是你们要找的？”她朝Tony递出一张纸条，“关于发勒索邮件的人，我追踪了他的IP地址。”又朝另一边的Gibbs递出另一张纸条。  
  
两个男人接过哥特女孩的礼物，同时在她的两边脸颊分别印上一吻。  
  
“谢了，Abbs。”异口同声。  
  
自动门合上后，女孩对着电脑屏幕挑起嘴角：“幸好你们只有两个。”  
  
  
  
[TBC]

**Author's Note:**

> 开坑于2010年11月15日。


End file.
